The Dance We Do
by SaintLush
Summary: They say there’s a thin line between love and hate. Patrick and Robin explore how thin it really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** They say there's a thin line between love and hate. Patrick and Robin explore how thin it really is.

**Author's Notes: **I tried to capture the spirit of Robin and Patrick accurately. It has a bit of humor, romance, and drama all mixed in together. Hope you all like it.

**THE DANCE WE DO**

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Stop being so stubborn and just say it already!"

The argument of two of the best doctors in the Port Charles General Hospital echoed down the deserted hallways. Some various staff members around the nurses' station sighed in annoyance. They were at it again. Everybody knew Drs. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio detested each other and bickered every time they crossed each others' path. It made for some interesting entertainment at times, but it was getting old. Everybody wished that they would just get along for once so everyone could work in peace. Especially on a night like this, when it was surprisingly slow and the staff was trying to enjoy the rare calmness it offered.

"Fine." Robin spit out coldly as she walked up to the nurses' station and slammed her remaining patient files onto the table. She then stopped dead in her tracks and sharply turned around.

Patrick was following close behind her the whole time as she sprinted down the hall and toward the nurses' station, and so when she stopped suddenly and turned to face him, he ended up crashing into her.

Patrick took a step back while Robin composed herself. She couldn't let him see that being so close in his proximity affected her.

"Okay, so... you were right. I was wrong. Happy now?" Robin grudgingly admitted while looking at everything except him. She knew that if she looked up at him, she would see that cocky smirk of his. And then she would be tempted to smack him... again.

"Hmm..." Patrick pretended to think while leaning against the nurses' station, fully enjoying watching Robin get her panties in a twist. "I don't think that's going to be good enough."

Robin glared at him while mentally threatening him bodily harm. She hoped he would get the message and leave her alone before she acted out on that impulse to kick him in the place which did most his thinking.

Patrick knew exactly what Robin was thinking, and while he feared for his safety, he couldn't help but continue to push her buttons. After all, it was too much fun getting her all riled up. One of these days she was going to have to release all that pent-up frustration, and while she could make good on the violence vibes she was sending, he hoped it would manifest itself in a more pleasurable manner. One that involved him.

"Fine, Dr. Drake. You are a golden god. I worship the ground you walk on. Please, Oh Great One, allow me to breathe the same air as you. Maybe I'll catch some of your genius and be able to go to an ivy league school and become a doctor too." Robin's voice dripped with sarcasm as she acted all dramatic, like a soap opera actress. She then snapped her fingers as if realization hit her. "Oh wait! I already did that!"

Patrick laughed as she made her way behind the station. He leaned over the counter and grinned.

"So you _do_ want me. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Gee, you got me there Patrick. I want you. I want you _bad_. Take me now. Oh baby, yeah baby." Robin said impassively while flipping through the mountains of paperwork on the counter in front of her.

Suddenly an arm swept all of the papers to the floor. Robin's head snapped up in shock. Patrick was leaning farther over the desk, his arms on both sides of her and his face mere inches from her own. He saw the surprise in her eyes and decided to take advantage of the fact that she was speechless. He grinned while boring his eyes into hers.

"Well, if you insist..." He seductively murmured as he watched her blush slightly.

Robin snapped to her senses as she saw his smile get wider. She tore her eyes away from his piercing gaze and attempted to compose herself. She silently repeated the mantra she always did when her thoughts of Patrick drifted into the gutter and she was about to do something impulsively stupid, like kiss him: Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it! _For the love of god_, don't do it!

"Don't do what?" Patrick asked, confusion evident as he cocked his head to the side.

Oh no. Did she just say that out loud?

"Uhh... Don't do, um... nothing." Robin stuttered while feeling herself blush again. She quickly leaned down to hastily pick up the papers strewn all over the floor.

Patrick leaned down as well and helped her gather the remaining files, intently watching her as she avoided his stare. It was obvious he had some kind of effect on her. He was loving every moment of this.

And then their hands touched while they both reached for the last sheet of paper. And when she didn't pull away, he saw it as the perfect moment to make his move. He leaned in closer, and closer. His lips just barely grazed hers when...

THWACK!

Robin's head collided with the counter of the nurses' station when she jumped up. She immediately put her hand to her head and winced in pain. She slowly stood up and walked away without a word, disappearing into one of the exam rooms to search for an ice pack.

Patrick followed, trying not to laugh. But when Robin turned around and glared at him, he stopped. He could tell she really was in pain, and he instantly switched into doctor mode. He strode over to one of the cabinets and opened it, revealing a small refrigerator, and grabbed an ice pack.

Robin sat down on the exam table and put her head into her hands. Her head hurt like hell, but not nearly as much as her ego. She was beyond humiliated, and wanted nothing more than to retreat back to her apartment and climb into a bubble bath with a glass of wine, forgetting all about this little incident.

Patrick sensed she was embarrassed, but didn't say a word. He just gently placed the ice pack on her forehead, examining for any bruises.

"Do you feel alright? Any confusion, blurred vision, vertigo?" He asked seriously, and she thought she heard genuine concern in his voice.

"No, just a little headache. I'll be fine." She assured him while looking up at him.

He still held the ice pack to her head, even though she was holding it as well. There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before a knock on the door was heard. As the door opened, Patrick quickly jumped away from Robin and pretended to busy himself with a chart on the table.

A pretty blonde woman who looked to be in her early twenties entered and warmly smiled at Patrick.

"Are you ready?" She asked him sweetly.

Robin glanced over at Patrick as he nodded and placed the chart down. He then turned towards Robin.

"Well, it looks like you'll be fine. Just remember to keep some ice on it and get plenty of rest." He condescendingly said as if he didn't know her and she was just one of his dumb patients.

Robin felt the anger rise inside her. Whenever she thought she saw something in him, he goes and proves to her once again that he really is the jerk she thought he was.

"Well, thanks so much Dr. Drake. I don't know what I'd do without you." She replied sickeningly sweet.

She then hopped off the exam table and was about to leave when she got an idea and turned back around.

"Oh, and don't worry. You'll be fine as well." She said while smiling evilly at him.

Patrick looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could see how it would hurt."

"How what would hurt?"

Robin moved closer to him. "This."

And then she proceeded to knee him in the groin.

As he doubled over and the blonde rushed to his side, Robin walked out of the room and headed for the doctor's lounge. She was going home to have that bubble bath and glass of wine of hers, and hopefully get Patrick out of her head. Obviously her old mantra wasn't working, so she'd just have to think up a different one.

She tried out a few new phrases as she left the hospital a little while later and headed to her apartment, but the feeling of Patrick's lips ever-so-slightly brushing hers kept on returning.

Just as she reached her apartment steps, she stopped. She really didn't feel like spending yet another night alone. So she kept on walking, not really aware of where she was walking to, until she hit her destination. A bar. More specifically, Coleman's bar. A place she knew she'd find people she knew hanging out. A place where she wasn't often invited by others to have a beer or shoot some pool after work. She had herself to blame for that. She distances herself from everyone for fear she'll get too close, and then have to leave them once her disease finally completes its course.

As she walked inside, feeling awkward and out of place, she in fact recognized several people. They were talking and laughing with one other, having a good time. She thought coming here would make her feel apart of the crowd, but instead it just reminded her of how alone she really was. Second thoughts started to creep up on her and she was considering leaving when a familiar voice called out to her.

Robin turned around and saw Elizabeth waving her over from a table in the back. Robin smiled and hesitantly made her way over, only to have that smile fade when she realized who else was at the table with Elizabeth.

Patrick sipped his beer and amusingly watched Robin attempt to avoid him. When he saw her look around for a place to sit, he decided to exact his revenge.

"Robin, you can sit here. Right next to me." He grinned wickedly, enjoying seeing her squirm.

Robin was hesitant, but sat down next to him anyway, seeing no other option. She knew she would come to regret it, and she was right. He knew the effect he had on her, and she knew he was using that to his advantage. It was war, and he was winning. Well, two could play that game.

"So..." Robin began, turning towards Patrick. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Patrick looked confused.

"You know, the blonde?" Robin said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Patrick still looked confused.

"The one who came into the exam room earlier?" Robin tried again, getting more frustrated by the second. How many women was he dating?

Realization appeared to cross his features, and then he flashed his classic smug grin.

"Why? Jealous?"

Robin was about to retort something back when she realized Lucky, Elizabeth, and some other people seated around them were all listening.

"Jealous of what? The only big thing about you is your ego." She replied with a smug smile of her own as she watched his floored expression.

Elizabeth and Lucky snickered, as well as the people around them. Score one for Robin.

Patrick quickly composed himself. "Well, you wouldn't know, now would you?"

"Well, you've slept with most of the female population of Port Charles, so let's just say it's not exactly _big _news."

Patrick glared at her as she continued to smile. Score two for Robin.

All of a sudden, Patrick groaned.

"Oh god, we're not on this again, are we?" He said rather loudly.

Robin furrowed her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, we both know what this is about." He continued to speak loudly, his voice getting louder with every word until he was almost shouting.

Robin nervously glanced around and noticed that most of the bar was now listening to their conversation. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Robin, if you really want me to do that thing in bed that you keep on talking about, just say so. I'll be happy to handcuff you to the bedpost and try the yawning sexual position in the Kama Sutra."

Robin's eyes widened and she stared at him flabbergasted as he shrugged and nonchalantly sipped his beer. She once again glanced around the room, and noticed everyone staring at her. Some people were even writing down the name of the position Patrick just said. She was beyond mortified, and she was determined to get him back for this.

"Okay honey, I'm so glad you agree." She said just as loudly as he had. "Why don't you come around my place tomorrow night, and we'll do just that."

Patrick had been taking a big gulp of his beer when she said that, and he spit it out all over the table when what she said registered. Was she serious? No, she was bluffing. But what if she was serious? He'll find out tomorrow night either way.

"It's a date."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The General Hospital fourth floor elevator doors opened and closed several times in the fifteen minutes Robin had been watching it. Sometimes crowds of people would rush out, or sometimes only one or two people would emerge. Some of those people Robin recognized as co-workers, some as other Port Charles residents, some even as friends. Most of them were strangers though.

Robin found herself wondering what the lives' of these people were like; what their names' were, where they came from, where they were going. She even began inventing stories about them. Like, the young woman who just walked out of the elevator in the jeans and polo shirt – she just got engaged to her high school sweetheart. They've been best friends since they were children, and naturally fell in love as they grew up next door from each other. He just proposed on Christmas Eve as they were walking through the park, the snow falling around them as they sipped their hot chocolate and held hands, laughing. He told her that he loved spending all these Christmases with her growing up, and wanted to do so for the rest of his life. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring, bending down on one knee in the middle of the park. And she said yes.

Robin imagined they all had these great stories. She wished she could have her own.

"Looking for anyone?"

A familiar voice caused Robin to snap back to reality. She turned around and saw Liz staring at her. Robin attempted to busy herself as she shifted through a stack of files on the desk in front of her.

"No, no one. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been staring at that elevator since we've started both our shifts' half an hour ago. I just thought you might be looking for Dr. Drake."

Robin snorted.

"Please. He's the last person I want to see. I think I'd rather see _Carly_ than Patrick – I mean Dr. Drake."

Elizabeth smiled politely and grabbed a patient chart, walking away. _Smooth, Robin. Real smooth_. Robin scolded herself as she turned back to watch the closed elevator. Not that she was looking for Patrick or anything. No, she was just bored. Although she did notice Patrick was in fact late for his shift. Thirty-four minutes to be exact. Not that she cared or anything. She just didn't want to have to pick up his work load as he's out gallivanting with women all over Port Charles.

Sighing, Robin looked down at the charts in front of her. She bet he went home with one of the several floozies checking him out at the bar last night. Just one? Who was she kidding. He probably took home two. No wonder he wasn't at work today.

Robin gave up. He obviously wasn't coming in.

Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Robin automatically glanced up, even though she just promised herself she wouldn't.

Patrick Drake strolled out of the elevator with a smug grin on his face. Robin felt her heart beat slightly faster as she saw him head in her direction, but then he stopped and turned around. Carly walked out of the elevator as well, towards Patrick. They were chatting about something, but they were too far away for Robin to hear.

Liz saw them as well and went to stand next to Robin, watching her watch them.

"I think you might have jinxed yourself by saying Carly and Patrick's names' in the same sentence."

Robin nodded. "If that's true, let me try that again: I'd rather see Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt than Patrick Drake."

Robin closed her eyes as Elizabeth laughed.

"Did it work?"

"Nope."

Robin opened her eyes and sighed.

"Oh well. It was worth a shot."

Elizabeth laughed again before turning back to the charts in front of her.

More laughter was heard, only this time, it came from Patrick and Carly. They were standing near the nurses' station, obviously flirting. Robin casually inched closer, pretending to search for some missing paperwork.

"I'm so grateful for the way you treated Jason and Michael." Robin heard Carly say.

"Well, I'm always around if you ever need me." Patrick grinned. "For _anything_."

"I just might take you up on that offer, Dr. Drake."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Please, call me Patrick."

"Well, _Patrick_, how about dinner tonight?"

Robin's head shot up. What? Dinner? Tonight? There's no way he'd say yes.

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up at eight." Patrick said while jotting down what Robin assumed was his cell number.

Robin glared openly at both of them. Who did he think he was? He had made plans at the bar last night to go out with Robin tonight! Granted, she wasn't actually serious when she agreed to go on their "date," but she thought he was. She was looking forward to crushing his ego in front of everyone today by admitting that hell would freeze over before she'd ever go out with him. Although it was far from the truth, she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

As Patrick and Carly debated about where to go to dinner, Robin walked over to where Elizabeth was standing.

"Remember when Emily decided to date the next man who walked out of the elevator? And it turned out to be Patrick?"

"Yeah..." Elizabeth answered, wondering where this was going.

"Well, that's what I'm going to do. The next man to walk out of that elevator is my Prince Charming."

Robin and Elizabeth both turned towards the elevator expectantly as it opened and a short, balding and not particularly attractive man walked out, screaming on his cell phone.

Elizabeth looked at Robin.

Robin looked at Elizabeth.

"The next man." Robin turned back to face the elevator once more. "The next man to walk out of that elevator will be my Prince Charming."

Just then, Carly sauntered up to the nurses' station with Patrick close behind her.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." She spit out at Robin.

"Well, Carly, I _do_ work here. I think the question is, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I just stopped by to make a date with Patrick." Carly fake smiled. "We're going out tonight."

"Well, thanks for telling me, not that I know why you'd think I care."

"Then I guess you won't care that he'll most likely be spending the night." Carly smugly smiled.

"Most men often do." Robin smiled back.

Carly's smile quickly turned into a glare.

"I could see how you'd be jealous. I mean, with your HIV, who'd want to hop into bed with you?"

Robin's cool facade swiftly disappeared. Bringing up the HIV issue was a low blow. That was going too far, even for Carly.

"You know what Carly? I don't have time for this. Don't you have someplace else to be? Don't you ever go home?" Robin sighed. "You know, the place that isn't where Jason or Sonny are?"

Carly ignored Robin's last comment and turned towards Patrick. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Robin was shocked and more than a little upset, but she knew it was more for her benefit than Carly actually wanting Patrick.

As they pulled apart a few moments later, Robin tried her best to keep an impassive expression. Patrick looked confused, but pleased nonetheless. Carly smiled back at Robin, thinking she had won.

Just then, the ding of the elevator was heard. Robin glanced over and saw a man walk out. He looked to be in his late twenties – very attractive, although a little scruffy, with disheveled dirty blonde hair and a tight band shirt on as well as jeans.

Prince Charming? Maybe not. But he'll do.

Without thinking, Robin walked around the nurses' station and up to the stranger.

"Kiss me."

The man stopped walking and stared at her. "What?"

"I'll explain later. Just kiss me."

The man smiled slightly before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. He smelled of cologne and sweat and a smell uniquely his own. It was intoxicating, and Robin got caught up in it, especially since she hadn't kissed anyone in a very long time.

The kiss grew more intense and Robin almost forgot that there were people watching. The word there being 'almost'. How could she forget, with the eyes boring holes into her back?

Finally she pulled away, looking up at the stranger she had just had a make-out session in the middle of the crowded hospital.

"Follow my lead." She whispered as she led him over to where Patrick, Carly, Elizabeth, and a few others were standing, watching.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet..."

Damn. What was his name?

"Dominic Griffin. Dr. Dominic Griffin." He thankfully filled in the blank, and quickly too, so no one seemed to suspect she had no idea who he was.

He extended his hand to Patrick, who was sizing him up.

"Doctor? Really?" Patrick asked suspiciously. "Where did you get your credentials? Online Medical School?"

"Try Harvard. But close." Dominic answered. "I just came here to consult with Dr. Scorpio on a case."

"Me." Robin quickly blurted so he would know he was standing next to the person he was looking for.

Surprise crossed Dominic's features briefly, but he covered it up smoothly. Robin could tell he was shocked she was a doctor. Whenever she wasn't wearing her white coat, patients often mistook her for being much younger. Must do with her height, as Patrick so often nicely points out.

"Yes, and after we go over the case, I was hoping we could go out or something." Dominic slowly asked.

To everyone else, it must've seemed like he was making plans with her like they always did, seeing as he's her 'boyfriend', but to Dominic and Robin, they were planning their first date. Or at least that's what Robin thought. What if he was only asking her as part of the plan?

"Say, dinner?" Robin sweetly suggested, glancing at Patrick and Carly out of the corner of her eye.

"Perfect." He smiled at Robin. He then turned towards the rest of the group. "Nice meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back downstairs to check on my patient."

Dominic casually kissed Robin's cheek and winked before walking back towards the elevator.

For the first time that day, since she started watching the elevator, Robin felt like she had her own great story. Or at least one was beginning.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"... And that's when I decided to become a doctor."

Dominic Griffin concluded his story about how he helped save the life of a girl who had alcohol poisoning at a college party. He took a sip of wine, looking over at the woman seated across the table.

Robin Scorpio nodded her head absently while she twirled the pasta around on her fork.

"You see, I was a music major at the time, but after that night, I realized medicine was my calling." Dominic continued. "My parents were so relieved. I think a few 'Hail Mary's' were thrown around."

Robin looked up at him briefly before glancing past his shoulder.

"Little do they know, I still play in a band. Lead singer and lead guitar. We're pretty good. You should hear us rehearse sometime." Dominic tried again.

"Not that I expect us to hit it big or anything. Which is why I guess I should keep my day job." He chuckled slightly to himself.

Robin smiled distractedly as she took a sip of her wine.

Dominic sighed. Here they were, sitting at a table in the MetroCourt, having what appeared like a quiet, romantic dinner. He had picked her up at her apartment after her shift earlier, gave her a single long-stemmed red rose, complimented her on how gorgeous she looked, and drove her to the MetroCourt for dinner and perhaps dancing. And if she didn't want to go home afterwards, he also knew a place they could drive to which overlooked the town of Port Charles.

Everything was perfect. He had done everything right. He had said all the right things at the right time. Usually women would be smitten with him by now. So why was it that she didn't seem to be having a good time?

Dominic guessed it had to do with the people at the table across the room. The first half of the date went well, but then a man and woman he recognized from the hospital earlier arrived at the restaurant. Ever since then, Robin hadn't said as much as two words. He doubted she was even paying attention. He decided to test her to see if he was right.

"Actually, I'm thinking of quitting my career as a doctor." Dominic suddenly announced.

"Really?" Robin mumbled, talking a bite of her meal.

"Yeah. I was thinking of joining the traveling circus." Dominic nonchalantly stated. "I hear they have great health benefits. Must come in handy when you fall off the tightrope, or crash your mini car full of clowns."

"Hmm." Robin agreed, stealing another glance over his shoulder.

"I mean, even clowns need health insurance. There's only so many times one can be hit on the head with a falling anvil."

Silence.

Now Robin wasn't even bothering to pretend to be listening. She was now blatantly staring at the people across the room.

Dominic followed her gaze and turned slightly to get a better look. At first glance, the man and woman - whom he recognized as fellow doctor Patrick Drake and Carly Corinthos, the ex-wife of an infamous mobster - were chatting animatedly, seemingly only having eyes for each other in the crowded restaurant. But upon closer inspection, Dominic saw that Patrick kept on glancing in Robin's direction, although he was being much more discreet about it than Robin.

Finally Dominic decided enough was enough. He had stopped playing these silly games when he graduated from high school.

"Look, if you want to go over there, I won't stop you."

That seemed to get Robin's attention.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently, leaning closer over the table, attempting to give the impression that she had been listening to him all along.

Dominic rolled his eyes.

"The table across the room. The one occupied by Dr. Drake and Ms. Corinthos. The one you've been staring at. I won't mind if you go over."

Robin laughed uncomfortably. "Please. I don't want to go over there. I am enjoying myself right here, talking to you."

"Really? What have I've been talking about then?"

Robin panicked. What _had_ he been babbling about?

"Um... something about someone named Mary and a band at some party with a clown..." She started to ramble quickly.

Dominic laughed. She had jumbled all his conversation topics together. He knew he should be offended, but it was quite amusing watching her weave her own version of the stories he had been telling her all night.

"Come on Robin, we both know who you really want to be here with tonight. So the question is, why are you still sitting at this table with me?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, talking a big gulp of her wine.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then it's _not_ Patrick Drake whom you've been staring at for the past half hour?"

Robin hung her head sheepishly. Was it really that obvious?

"I don't want to come off as a jerk here, but I don't like wasting my time." He said, wiping his mouth on a napkin and rising from his seat.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I haven't been that good of a date." Robin apologized, feeling horrible about the way she had been treating him all evening. "Please sit down. Let's just start over."

Against his better judgement, Dominic sat back down.

"Okay. So tell me. What's the deal with you and Drake boy?" He asked, enjoying seeing her blush slightly.

"Patrick and I are just friends, if you can even call us that. Well, more like colleagues." Robin explained as the waitress cleared their plates. "Actually, I take that all back. We're enemies. We hate each other."

"Yeah, I can see that." He commented sarcastically with a smile.

Robin smiled back. "Well, okay, I don't _hate_ him. But I do hate _her_."

"Why? Because she's on a date with him?"

"No, our animosity goes back farther and deeper than that." Robin sighed, suddenly feeling ill at the mention of Carly. "It's a long story."

Dominic got the hint and decided to change the subject. "So what was it like living in Paris?"

At the mention of the place she last lived, Robin came alive. She told stories about the differences of French and American cultures, the friends she had there, her hilarious misinterpretations of the language, and her research at the hospital. She got so caught up conversing with Dominic while having dessert and coffee that she didn't even glance in Patrick and Carly's direction. It wasn't until the check came and Dominic went to pay the bill that Robin even noticed that they had left. Sitting at their table was a new couple, kissing and holding hands. Robin suddenly felt sick.

When Dominic returned, they put on their coats and headed outside into the frosty February air. He walked up to the valet to retrieve his car while Robin stood near the entrance, staring up into the night sky. There were so many stars out, it was unbelievable. If it weren't so cold, it would've been the perfect night for a walk.

Robin pulled her jacket tighter around her body and wondered what Patrick was doing at that very moment. _He's probably with Carly._

But what if he wasn't?

What if he was standing somewhere, looking up at the stars, thinking of her as well?

Just then, Dominic reappeared. The valet had driven up a red corvette and handed over the keys. Dominic held out his arm for her.

"Ready?"

"Actually, I think I'm just going to catch a cab." Robin said, an idea coming to her. "But thank you for a lovely evening."

"You're welcome. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow at work then."

Robin nodded and smiled. He had taken the rejection better than she thought he would. He was a great guy, no doubt about that. Intelligent, funny, not to mention incredibly 'yummy' as her cousins Maxie and Georgie would say, but he wasn't who she wanted to be with. He was no Patrick Drake.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

_Yes, it is._

_But what if he doesn't want to see me?_

_You'll just have to take a chance._

_But I don't know if I can._

_Isn't love worth the risk?_

_Wait a minute – did I just think the word love?_

Robin stared out the window of the taxi as an inner monologue ran through her head. The lights of Port Charles blurred by as the car made its way towards Patrick's apartment. Robin suddenly had the urge to yell at the driver to turn back around, but she forced herself to remain silent. She really wanted to see him, with his hair sticking out in every direction as it always does, and the sexy smirk he always has on. She wanted to hear his low voice, and the smooth way he talks when he's flirting or taunting her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, feeling his body tower over her, and take in the unique scent of him. Feel his chest rise and fall as he breathes. Hear his heart thumping in tune with hers. Taste the softness of his lips... the salt of his skin. She wanted him to be inside her – both physically and mentally.

The car suddenly jerked to a halt, jarring Robin from her thoughts. She realized that she had reached her destination. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself it was now or never. Pulling a crisp twenty dollar bill out of her purse, she handed it to the driver and told him to keep the change as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. She couldn't wait any longer. A feeling of anxiousness and excitement flooded her senses as she walked up the steps of the stoop, faintly hearing the taxi speed away.

She paused for a moment before reaching out to dial his apartment number on the keypad, but before she could press the send button, the door opened and an old man walked out. He held the door open for her, so she smiled and mumbled a thank you before walking into the foyer.

A rush of heat greeted her as she walked farther into the building, admiring the magnificent surroundings. For a small town like Port Charles, it was quite fancy. Even her apartment wasn't as nice.

Robin pressed the elevator button. It wasn't too late; she could still turn back.

The elevator doors slid open. Robin hesitated.

No. She had come this far. She wasn't backing down.

She stepped inside the empty elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. After the doors closed, she pulled out her compact mirror and began smoothing down her hair. Then she reapplied her lip gloss and sprayed a light flowery perfume on herself. As she popped a breath mint, the doors opened, revealing a splendidly-decorated and warmly-lit hallway.

Striding out, she glanced at the doors as she passed them by, looking for his number. Rounding a corner, laughter reached her ears. Familiar laughter.

Robin quickly rushed back around the corner, out of sight. Peeking around a rather large fake tree, she caught a glimpse fo whom the laughter belonged to.

Carly.

She should have known.

There she was, leaning against the wall all the way at the far end of the hallway, giggling. Patrick was leaning over her, his arms on each side of her. Robin couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever it was, it was a private conversation. How private, Robin didn't want to know.

Just then, a loud ringing pierced through the air. Robin panicked as she realized that it was her cell phone. She quickly hide back behind the corner and shut it off, breathing shakily.

Did they see her?

After a few seconds of debating whether or not to sprint down the hallway as fast as she could, Robin braved herself enough to take another look.

Patrick and Carly were now walking farther down the hallway, their arms snaked around each other. He opened his door and they disappeared inside. The faint click of the door locking was heard.

Robin slowly turned around and began walking back down the hallway in the direction she had came. No longer did the hallway seem cozy and inviting. It was cold, and lonely, and unsympathetic.

The walk turned into a sprint, and a sprint into a jog. Robin needed to get as far away from here as possible. Pressing the elevator button repeatedly, she was frustrated that it wasn't opening quick enough. So she dashed towards the emergency stairwell, flying down the several flights of stairs until she pushed open the heavy door leading outside. A gust of bitter wind instantly hit her, pushing her backwards, but she had to keep moving.

Hailing a taxi, she climbed in and began to give her home address to the driver as she glanced at her cell phone. Elizabeth had been the one to call earlier.

Robin gave the driver Elizabeth's address instead. She really someone to talk to. And not just anyone – a friend. Robin didn't have many friends growing up, and it remained true to that day. In Paris she knew a few colleagues whom she had went out for drinks a handful of times, but she had never really been close to any of them. Even now, she wasn't best buddies with Elizabeth, but hopefully that could change.

Walking up to the apartment Elizabeth and Lucky shared, Robin knocked on the door and waited. Elizabeth opened the door a few moments later with Cameron in her arms. One look at Robin's face was all it took for Elizabeth to know something was wrong.

"Is everything all right?" Elizabeth worriedly asked Robin as she pulled her inside.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Robin pulled her coat off and slumped down on the couch. "I'm just upset over something stupid."

Elizabeth placed Cameron in his crib and walked over to where Robin was, sitting down next to her.

"Honey, if something's making you this upset, it isn't stupid."

Robin sighed. "Patrick."

Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "Ahh. Say no more."

"Carly." Robin sighed again.

"Okay, now you have to tell me." Elizabeth laughed good-naturedly as she comfortingly put her hand over Robin's.

"I went out with Dominic tonight, and even though he's a great guy, I just didn't feel anything. So I had this idea – a completely idiotic idea – to go see Patrick."

"At the hospital?"

"At his apartment."

"Ooh." Elizabeth winced.

"Yeah, definitely not the best idea I've ever had." Robin leaned her head down into her hands.

"So go on." Elizabeth urged.

"Well, I got my wish. I saw Patrick. Only he wasn't alone."

"Enter Carly." Elizabeth knowingly filled in.

"They were standing there, and, I don't know... They just seemed so..."

"Together?"

"Together." Robin agreed.

There was a long moment of silence as they each cursed Patrick in their heads'. For different reasons, though: Robin cursed Patrick for making her believe that he had wanted to be with her, and Elizabeth cursed Patrick for hurting someone she cared about.

"Did they see you?" Elizabeth suddenly interrupted the stillness.

"No. I hid behind this ridiculously oversized plastic tree." Robin laughed in spite of herself. "I almost got caught though, when my cell phone went off."

"Who was calling?"

"You." Robin smiled.

Elizabeth looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. That's why I decided to come over here."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Elizabeth put her arm around Robin's shoulders. "And if you ever need to vent again the next time The Jerk is acting like a, well, _jerk_... then you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Robin smiled, starting to feel better already. "And I'm sure he will."

Just then, Lucky walked into the living room and into the kitchen. Both Elizabeth and Robin watched as he drank milk straight from the carton, burped loudly, and then proceeded to place the milk back into the fridge. After he disappeared back into the bedroom, Elizabeth and Robin began laughing hysterically.

"Men." Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "Can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em, stuff their bodies' in your trunk, and tell people they went out of town."

"Amen."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_Electric Lizard Green Hair Dye._

Robin read the label on the bottle that Maxie had given her.

She shouldn't do this.

It was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

Robin told her conscience to shut up and decided to listen to the devil on her other shoulder.

She began pouring the dye into the shampoo bottle that she had found in Patrick's locker. She knew he took a shower after his shift whenever he had a date so he wouldn't have to go home first. And she also knew that he had a date tonight, according to hospital gossip she had heard around the nurses' station when she had started her shift a little while ago. Maxie, who was volunteering today, had slipped Robin the hair dye bottle when no one was looking. Why she had it in the first place, Robin wasn't so sure she wanted to know. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Shaking the bottle to mix up the contents, Robin wasn't so convinced it was a good idea anymore. She could get into a lot of trouble. If she got caught, that is. And she would, being the horrible liar that she is. Especially if Patrick guilt trips her into confessing, like her uncle Mac had done after she and Stone had stolen his car to go to a concert years ago.

Robin laughed at the memory. This was a different situation though. There's no way Patrick could ever make her feel sorry for him. Not after the way he had been treating her, and certainly not after what she had seen last night.

Ugh. Last night.

If Robin wasn't sure she should be doing this, she was sure as hell now. This was revenge for him being such a jackass, and using Carly against her. But she wasn't going to get mad, she was going to get even. You don't mess with a Scorpio and not get stung.

Placing the bottle back into his locker, she quietly closed it and slipped the lock back into place. Most people would never have been able to pick the lock, but she wasn't most people. Growing up with two spies for parents defiantly has its advantages.

Confidently strutting out of the locker room, she made her way down the hall and rounded the corner.

Her insecurity returned though when she saw who was standing at the nurses' desk.

Patrick Drake. Carly Corinthos. And Dominic Griffin.

Damn it. What were they talking about? If Robin had one guess, it would be her. She hoped they weren't insulting her to Dominic. Or worse, blabbing to him that she was HIV+. She hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. Well, that was a lie. Truth was, she didn't want him to think differently of her. She knew he was attracted to her, and it felt nice to be desired. Usually when men found out she was HIV, they no longer wanted anything to do with her. It happened every time.

Except with Jason. But she wasn't going to get into that.

And Patrick. But that was a different story. He was only interested because he couldn't have her. She was the ultimate challenge. As much as she liked Patrick, she didn't want him to want her because of some game.

She hoped that Dominic wouldn't believe a word Dr. Slime and Slutty McWhore were saying.

Just then, Sonny came out of the elevator, probably there to see Emily. Carly then bounded off in his direction.

_Some things never change_. Robin thought amusedly.

Robin saw Dominic glance over in her direction as Patrick was talking to him. She decided to join the conversation, if only to stop whatever it was he was up to.

"Hi honey!" Patrick greeted her with a huge grin, putting his arm around her shoulders.

What the hell!

Robin flashed Patrick a death glare, but before she could say anything, he crashed his lips down upon her. For a moment Robin didn't bother to resist, but then she remembered where his lips had been last night.

Stamping the heel of her stiletto onto his foot, he bit down hard on her bottom lip before pulling away and cursing under his breath. She smiled triumphantly, fully enjoying watching him in pain.

"I never pictured you as a sadist, Dr. Scorpio. I'll have to remember that for next time." Patrick winked before limping away.

"What was that all about?" Dominic asked after Patrick was out of sight.

"I could ask you the same thing. What were you two talking about?" Robin asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "Normally I wouldn't care, but I just have this feeling it was about me."

"You're right. It was about you." Dominic admitted. "You didn't tell me you were involved with Dr. Drake."

"What are you talking about?" Robin crossed her arms defensively.

"Well, Dr. Drake was oh-so-kindly informing me that you and him were dating. And that I better back off, or else."

Robin's blood boiled. Wherever the arrogant jerk of a doctor was, she hoped he was running.

"Or else what?" She managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"Something about him destroying my medical career. Oh, and telling every woman who works in this hospital that I'm gay."

"How mature." Robin rolled her eyes. "It's not like anyone would believe him though."

"I don't know. I don't want to take the chance." Dominic joked. "No other women would go out with me. Unless they wanted to take me to the mall to get my opinion on shoes. And then they would try to set me up with their friend 'Carlo', or 'Andrew'."

Robin laughed. "But think of all the cruises you could go on!"

"True." Dominic smiled. "But you know, I don't really want to see other people. But since you're unavailable..."

"I'm available." Robin blurted. "Patrick lied to you."

"And why would he do that?" The poor guy looked confused before realization seemed to dawn on his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if he's into you, and you're into him..."

"I'm not." Robin quickly interjected.

Dominic shot her a 'yeah right' look. "So when you were staring at him last night during our date at the MetroCourt, it was because you _weren't _into him?"

Robin ran her fingers through her hair, defeated.

"So, maybe I am into him. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe." She confessed reluctantly.

"Sort of? Kind of? Maybe?" He repeated, smiling.

Robin was about to elaborate more on her feelings for the insufferable doctor when the object of the conversation dared to reappear.

"Speak of the devil." Robin muttered, wondering if he had a death wish.

"You were talking about me?" Patrick smirked while leaning over Robin, knowing full well his dimples were showing.

"What were you saying?" He continued as she gave him the silent treatment. "How irresistible I am? How much you love my dazzling smile, and my chocolate-brown eyes? How much you want to kiss me, running you fingers through my silky locks?"

"No, but now that you mention it, you could use a haircut." Robin dead panned. "1978 called. They want their tousled hair returned to Farrah Fawcett."

Dominic stifled a laugh, and in return, Patrick fixed him with an icy glare. "What are you laughing at, Dr. Boy Band?"

Dominic ignored him, instead choosing to chastely peck Robin on the lips. The kiss was a little too long to be friendly, in Patrick's opinion.

"I'll see you later?" He asked her, walking away backwards.

"I can't wait." Robin flirted, more for Patrick's benefit than Dominic's.

Robin watched Dominic walk away, with Patrick watching Robin watch Dominic.

"So how was your date last night?" Patrick asked as Robin began walking behind the nurses' station. "Did you go home with Dr. Bye Bye Bye?"

"No." She answered without bothering to look at him. "Not everyone has your lack of morals and self-control."

He put a hand to his heart. "Your wound me, Dr. Scorpio."

"And you annoy me." Robin snapped as she looked at him square in the eyes. "By the way, who the hell do you think you are!"

Patrick looked taken back by her sudden display of anger. "Well, my name's Patrick Drake, I'm 6'2, 160 pounds, with brown hair and brown eyes. I was born on..."

"Shut up." Robin slammed the stack of patient charts down on the desk, causing Patrick to jump. "I'm talking about you telling Dominic that you and I are involved."

"Oh, that."

Robin waited for him to elaborate, or attempt to offer an explanation.

Nothing.

She waved her hands in front of her, motioning for him to continue. He just shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't think he's the right man to satisfy all your needs."

"Oh, why, thank you Dr. Phil." Robin replied sarcastically. "Ever think of quitting neurosurgery to pursue a career as a therapist? I could just picture it now: 'What's that, ma'am? Your husband's having an affair? How about you sleep with me to get back at him?'"

Patrick laughed in spite of himself. "Do you really think I'm that despicable? That I'll sleep with anything in a skirt?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I haven't seen you come on to any transsexuals we've treated in the ER."

"Robin." Patrick's voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "I haven't slept with anyone since I've been interested in you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Robin yelled louder than she had intended. "What about Carly?"

"What about Carly?"

"I saw you, okay?" She whispered, her voice beginning to betray her. "I saw you with her last night."

"We were just having dinner at the MetroCourt. Need I remind you that you were there with someone else as well?" He countered, leaning over the desk as she scribbled some notes onto a random chart.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you and Carly. Together." Robin didn't dare look at him, for fear he would see the traces of tears threatening to fall. "At your apartment."

There was silence. A drawn-out, tension-filled silence that seemed to last for hours. She felt his gaze bore into her, but she wouldn't look up. She couldn't.

"You went to see me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Correct."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. More than you know."

"Look." She sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. "I can't do this. Not again. I've been down this road before, with Jason. And I refuse to be second-best. I'm better than that."

"I'm glad you finally realize it."

Robin finally glanced up, wanting to see if there was any hint of mocking in his statement. What she found there instead took her breath away. Did he actually care about her?

He held her gaze, wanting her to see he was being sincere. When she didn't say anything, he decided to break the spell.

"I didn't sleep with Carly." He whispered honestly.

"Okay." She whispered back, truly believing him. Despite what she had seen last night, something was telling her he wasn't lying.

"And I want to take you out on a date tonight." Patrick smiled, reaching out to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Since we never got to go out on that date we agreed on at the bar."

"Okay." She repeated, smiling back.

"Okay." His face broke out into a wide grin. "I'm just going to go take a shower, and then we'll go."

Robin watched him happily as he walked away, disappearing around the corner towards the locker room.

Oh no.

What did he say?

A shower?

Robin's smile dropped as waves of panic and guilt washed over her. She had forgotten all about the green hair dye.

Was it too late to stop him?

Robin decided that yes, it was. What done was done. And now she would have to live with the consequences. But that didn't mean that she'd have to live with them while at the hospital.

No, she'll just have to live with the consequences someplace safe. Like, across town.

Grabbing her purse from behind the nurses' desk, Robin hastily rushed towards the elevator and frantically stabbed at the button, relieved that it opened quickly. She'd have to come back for the rest of her belongings later. When Patrick's hair color returned to something resembling normal.

Just as the doors were closing, a loud voice boomed throughout the tenth floor, causing everyone to stop and stare towards the direction of the locker room.

"ROBIN SCORPIO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Robin stepped out of shower and dried herself off, wrapping a silk robe around her body. Her hair was dripping wet and her skin damp, but she didn't mind. It was an unusually warm day for February, especially in upstate New York. Walking out of the bathroom, she debated about what to do today. It was a rare occurrence that she had a whole day off, being the workaholic that she was. But she admitted that it was a good thing, seeing as she had overexhausted herself ever since she arrived back in Port Charles.

Robin picked up the cordless on the coffee table and began dialing Maxie's cell number, hoping that her cousin wasn't too busy with her boyfriend Jesse to hang out. Georgie wasn't an option since it was a school day, and Elizabeth had a double shift at the hospital. Hearing the busy signal on Maxie's phone, Robin wished she knew more people to call.

Giving up, Robin hung up the phone and sank down to the sofa. She resigned herself to a day of errands. _Which isn't such a bad thing. _She told herself. She really could use the time to catch up on laundry and grocery shopping.

The doorbell suddenly rang, jarring Robin from her mental list of chores. She didn't bother moving at first, confused as to who would be at her apartment this early. She hoped it wasn't her annoying landlord, or the sleazy guy across the hall who always stared at her.

Curiosity got the better of her before long, so she padded barefoot across the hardwood floor towards the door. Peering through the peephole, Robin frowned. She didn't see anyone. Only a flash of green.

She unlocked the door and cracked it open slowly. There, leaning against the doorframe with an evil grin, was Patrick Drake.

Robin shrieked and quickly tried to shut the door, but he managed prevent that by sticking his foot inside.

Robin sighed, deciding to just let him come in, figuring that this confrontation would happen sooner or later. Better that it be in the privacy of her apartment, then in the middle of the hospital.

Without a word, Robin opened the door wide and stepped aside, gesturing for him to enter. Despite the fact that she had given plenty of room, he brushed against her as he walked past. She caught a whiff of his cologne, and combined with his nearness, she felt dizzy.

_Damn. _She thought. _Even with neon green hair, he is still hot._

He didn't say one word. He just casually strode around her living room, studying the unfamiliar surroundings as if trying to gain more insight into the inner workings of her mind.

Finally he plopped down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table while leaning back and folding his hands behind his head.

"Gee, make yourself at home." Robin muttered, pushing his feet off the expensive glass table.

While she'd never admit it to him, it secretly thrilled her to have him look so comfortable in her home. He acted like he'd been there a million times before. Almost as if he lived there with her.

She shook her head, stopping her train of thought before it went any further. She sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, which wasn't that far from him since it was rather small. She waited for him to speak, but he just stared at her with that smirk of his.

He seemed calm. Almost too calm. Shouldn't he be yelling at her, or at least glaring?

She had a feeling he was up to something. If he wasn't the type to get mad, then he must have a plan to get even.

"What?" Robin finally asked, breaking the silent staring contest they seemed to be having.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you." Patrick replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"What are you talking about?"

"We agreed on a date yesterday. Only thing is, you disappeared before I could take you out." He explained. "I wonder if it is in any way connected to my hair turning green."

Robin felt guilt and remorse churning in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it?" She asked as innocently as she could muster, glancing up towards his hair.

"Well, let's see..." He pretended to ponder, leaning in towards her. "You have more motive than any other woman at the hospital."

"You can't be serious." She snorted. "I think _every_ woman at the hospital has a motive. Scratch that: I think every woman in _Port Charles _has a motive."

"Now that's not true." Patrick leaned in closer. "I've given those women satisfaction. They have no reason to resent me."

Robin didn't have a comeback, so she simply scoffed, raising an eyebrow. He really was unbelievable.

"Which brings me to the reason why I'm here." He continued, letting his gaze travel down her bathrobe-clad body. "I could give you satisfaction as well. You already have my attention; you didn't need to put dye in my shampoo to get it."

"Is that why you think I did it?" Robin blurted.

Oh no. Busted.

Patrick's eyes gleamed. "So you admit it."

"Fine." She sighed, sinking back into the cushions of the sofa.

"But even you have to admit it is perfectly understandable considering the misconception I was laboring under." She rushed out in one breath.

"My hair is _green_, Robin."

Robin stifled a laugh at that. "Yes, and I'm sorry about that."

Patrick quirked an eyebrow in doubt, making him look oddly like a leprechaun. Of course, this made her laugh even more.

Patrick crossed his arms in front of him, trying to appear serious, but even he couldn't completely stop the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was nice to see her laugh, even if it was at his expense.

"I'm sorry. I really am." She said once the urge to laugh died down a little. "It was completely immature and totally out of line. I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, I know exactly what came over you." He seductively murmured. "You thought I'd look good with green hair. You probably have a fantasy involving punk guys. If you'd like, I could dress up as Sid Vicious."

"Yes, Patrick, that's exactly it." Robin sarcastically fawned over him. "Now you know my deepest, darkest secret. I have a thing for men who look like the belong on the box of Lucky Charms."

"So you took it upon yourself to make me look as ridiculous as possible, in hopes of repelling other women and keeping me all for yourself?"

"You're seeing this from the wrong angle." Robin laughed. "St. Patrick's Day is coming up next month. I think green hair is the perfect way to show your Irish spirit."

For emphasis, Robin raised her fist in the air. "Go Irish."

"Well that would be super, if I was Irish to begin with." Patrick explained slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

Robin burst out laughing, while Patrick watched her with amusement. He loved seeing her like this – so relaxed and carefree. It was a nice change from the oh-so-serious Dr. Sourpuss he knew at work. She really was beautiful, and he suspected she didn't know how much.

"Well, maybe you did help me out." He smiled. "Now I can get past the bouncers in punk clubs around here."

"Yes, because there's just so many of them in Port Charles." She smiled up at him.

"Well, when I find one, I'll bring you along with me. We'll make a perfect couple – me with my green hair, and you with your nose ring."

Robin's heart fluttered when he said the words 'we' and 'couple'. She then felt stupid, because she knew he was only joking around.

Without realizing it, Robin had moved closer to Patrick, and they were now only inches away from each other. She saw his eyes travel downwards, and suddenly realized her clothing. Or rather, lack thereof.

Robin wrapped her bathrobe tighter around herself, trying to cover herself up as best as she could. She suddenly felt too exposed, despite the fact that she had been with Patrick for over fifteen minutes.

Jumping off the sofa, she practically sprinted into her bedroom and began rummaging through her dresser drawers. Just as she picked out her usual ensemble of professional-looking clothing, she heard Patrick's voice from the living room.

"Wear something comfortable and casual. You'll need it for where we're going."

Robin poked her head out of her room. "_We_ are not going anywhere."

"Oh yes we are. You promised me a date, and I am a firm believer in keeping promises."

An hour later, Robin found herself standing in front of a paintball park. It was located in an outdoor clearing in small town fair not that far from Port Charles. Robin wondered how Patrick found about this place, since she always thought he'd be the type to wine and dine women in fancy restaurants as he talked about how brilliant of a doctor he was. She never thought in a million years that he'd do something so... so fun.

"Ready?" He asked her, smiling wickedly as he put on his goggles.

Robin zipped up the white suit the employees had given her to protect her clothes, although it really wouldn't matter if she got paint all over them anyway. She was wearing the jeans and tank top Patrick had picked out for her earlier after he ushered her into her bathroom to change.

Patrick was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, with a white suit over it as well. He had gone paintballing with friends in the past, but never in February because it was usually too cold. But today was so beautiful, and he wanted to take advantage of the lovely weather. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to spend time with Robin, knowing she didn't get out much. He wanted to get to know her better, and show her a good time, before the harsh cold winds of winter settled upon the town once more.

"Ready." Robin answered, her hand already on one of the paint-filled balloons in a bag tied around her waist.

"On the count of three." Patrick faced-off with Robin. "One. Two. Thr–,"

Before he could even finish counting, Robin took off running, dodging around the many large haystacks placed around the paintball area.

Patrick began firing his balloons with the expertise of an ex-little-leaguer, but she was too quick. She ducked behind one of the haystacks, her hand on a balloon of her own. She slowly rose to peek over the top, but he was no where in sight. She then snuck around the hay, scanning the park like an undercover spy.

All of a sudden, a blast of cold paint pelted her face, and she wiped away red paint from her goggles. Laughing, she hurled her balloon at Patrick, who was not that far away from her. He tried running towards a haystack near him, but he wasn't quick enough. Blue paint splattered all over the chest of his white suit.

They continued throwing paint balloons at each other while running around the park, occasionally taunting the other, or collapsing in a fit of hysterical laughter at the sight of the other covered in paint. Patrick was particularly amused at the sight of Robin covered in yellow, much like Big Bird from Sesame Street.

After an hour, the two called a truce and walked in companionable silence towards the exit. Once they took off their suits and washed their faces, they made their way towards his car. Just as they were about to reach it, Patrick gently grabbed Robin's arm, pulling her towards him.

"Do you mind if I take a picture?" He asked, smiling.

"Why? I'm a mess." She laughed, wrinkling up her nose. "My hair's multi-colored with paint, I'm all sweaty, and I'm pretty sure I smell like a barn."

"You're beautiful." He whispered while brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and he meant it.

Robin simply nodded, too moved by his simple words and light touch to say anything.

Patrick pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and leaned in close to her, snapping a picture of them using the camera feature. He wanted to remember this very moment. He wanted a memento of the very moment he knew he was meant to spent the rest of his life with this woman. The moment when he felt his heart overflow with pure happiness after years of it being hollow and void. The moment when he felt heaven and earth move, and knew without a doubt, that there was order and meaning to the universe. The moment he fell in love.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Do we _have_ to watch this movie?"

Robin heard Patrick groan and mumble all the way from the kitchen, where she was preparing two plates of Chinese food they had picked up after paintball, along with some rented movies. She couldn't quite remember who's idea it had been to spend the remainder of their first date in his apartment, yet here they were. And surprisingly, it wasn't strange or awkward in the least.

"Well no one's forcing you Patrick." Robin laughed good-naturedly as she put the plates, silverware, napkins, and sodas onto a tray.

Walking out into the living room with their dinner, Robin was suddenly struck with how domestic this all was. And how right it felt. Almost too right. And it scared her, because nothing ever came this easy. She almost didn't want to trust the sense of security she felt, for fear it would be yanked out from under her, and she would end up as she always did: hurt, angry, and alone.

After her turbulent relationship with Jason, she swore to herself she'd never allow herself to become that vulnerable again. She didn't think her heart could take another shattering, especially since it took so long to fit the pieces together again last time. So she closed off that part of herself, and instead focused all her time and energy into her medical career. And yes, it was a lonely way to live, but at least she was strong. It was better than being in love. After all, love always ended badly. She knew this from experience. And besides, the greatest love of her life – the one man whom she was meant to spend the rest of her life with – had died a decade ago. She honestly didn't believe she would ever fall as madly and completely in love with any other man as she had with Stone.

Sure, she had loved Jason. Even had planned a future with him in her head years ago, back when things had been good between them. But she always knew deep down in her heart that there would be no happy ending. There were too many problems, countless warning signs, and a force between them – much like a brick wall – that could never be knocked down, despite how hard she tried. And in a way, she was glad things had turned out the way they did. They were both content living the lives' they wanted, which they never would have been able to accomplish had they stayed together. Robin seriously doubted she'd be a doctor had they never parted, and she knew Jason wouldn't have been happy knowing how much Robin disapproved of his lifestyle. Which is why Sam was perfect for him. And Carly. He could have Carly.

Robin felt relief that she was no longer tied to that world of mobsters and gang violence, yet she couldn't completely ignore the tiny part of her that missed him.

_No. _Robin reasoned. _She didn't miss him. She missed being in love._

And while she'd always love Stone, the truth was, he was gone. She felt very alone, despite the fact she had family and friends whom she knew cared about her.

Could she add Patrick Drake to that list?

Robin wasn't sure yet.

She knew she cared about him, and she knew she got butterflies in her stomach every time she was in close proximity of him. But could it be something more?

Robin pondered that question as she set the tray down on his coffee table. He was standing near the DVD player, holding two movies, trying to decide which one to put in.

When he heard her walk over to the couch and sit down, he glanced over and smiled.

"I so better be getting major points for watching this, Scorpio." He half-jokingly teased as he popped in the one she wanted to see.

He then sat down next to her as "When Harry Met Sally..." started playing. Robin stifled a giggle when she caught his look of dread.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad."

Patrick shot her a 'yeah, right' look before picking up his plate of food.

"My movie is way better." He mumbled as he chewed a fork full of lo mein noodles.

Robin laughed. "Oh yeah, because a mindless Vin Diesel action flick involving guns and bombs really turns a girl on."

Robin suddenly stopped. "Wait. Does he take his shirt off?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Probably. It's a Hollywood blockbuster, after all. Why?"

"Well then, by all means, pop it in."

Robin leaned forward, pretending to be incredibly interested in the television. She felt Patrick's glare on her, and bit back a smile.

"Actually, 'When Harry Met Sally...' suddenly seems more interesting." He grumbled, taking a swig of his soda.

Robin grinned victoriously. "Good boy."

"Believe me Scorpio, you won't be saying that by the end of the night."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Honest." Patrick shrugged.

"Insufferable."

"...yet you can't seem to stay away."

"Infuriating."

"...that makes two of us."

Robin scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"You know it." He winked.

Robin shook her head in mock-irritation, but her wide smile gave her away. She couldn't help feel like a giddy schoolgirl around him. Actually, he seemed to have that same effect on the entire female staff at the hospital. And Robin couldn't blame them. The man was irresistible. He obviously had his choice of any woman he wanted, yet here he was, with her. Which brought out those old insecurities, the annoying inner voice that told her she wasn't enough for him, and that he was only with her for the novelty of being with an HIV positive woman. Oddly enough, the inner voice sounded an awful lot like Carly.

Robin shook her head, deciding that she wasn't going to let anyone – whether it was other people or herself – ruin a perfectly pleasant evening with Patrick. She looked over at him as Billy Crystal delivered the line about how men and women could never be friends, since sex always got in the way. She wondered where Patrick and her stood.

Were they friends?

Merely colleagues?

Or was their relationship developing into something more profound?

Two hours, three cartons of Chinese food, and four glasses of wine later, Robin was no closer to figuring out that question. In fact, she was even more confused than before. Especially since he kept on making it so incredibly hard to resist him. It dawned on her that Patrick Drake had been turning on the full charm, complete with dimple and all. And she had to admit; she was enjoying it. Usually she felt annoyed by his flirting and teasing, but that was because he used the same tired old lines on anything female and breathing. But there was something about him tonight – something honest and sincere, and dare she say it: caring – that she couldn't help but think perhaps, she was wrong about her first impression of him.

"What?"

Robin blinked. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes." Patrick observed, smirking in a knowing way. "Now, I know I'm quite good-looking, but I never thought you'd be so obvious in your attraction."

Robin made a face, about to rant on how she must have hit her head to think he'd be anything more than the arrogant doctor she argued with at work everyday. But Patrick knew her, and was one step ahead of her.

"...and by _that_ I mean, I never thought you'd be so obvious in your attraction as I am towards _you_."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

Patrick smiled nervously.

Robin crossed her arms.

A short pause filled the living room.

"...because you're so pretty..." Patrick added, grabbing a flower out of the vase on the coffee table.

Robin laughed, despite her attempt to appear annoyed by his lame lines.

"Nice save." She took the flower from him.

"I thought so." He shrugged.

Robin playfully hit him on the shoulder, and he responded by ticking her sides. She shrieked, trying to squirm away from his reach, and ended up rolling off the couch onto the floor, with him on top of her. All previous laughter died as soon as his body pressed down against hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand move up her shirt, both from the coldness against her flush skin, and the burning electricity of his touch. She laid still, spellbound, too afraid to move – too afraid to want something this bad – in case it was merely a dream. It didn't feel real, him being with her... that he could want to be with someone like her. And she couldn't bear it if he left her afterwards.

She forgot about all her insecurities the instant his lips came crashing down upon hers, their tongues' dueling and their hearts' beating furiously against each others'. Hands were everywhere, groping at every part of exposed skin, grinding into each other faster, faster. They couldn't get the barrier known as clothing off quickly enough. Not one single coherent thought would have been able to form in either of their minds', for they could only think about getting closer.

Pound.

Their hearts' went, as she yanked his shirt above his head and threw it carelessly aside.

Pound.

Their hearts' went, as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her hips as she lifted her torso up.

Pound.

Their hearts' went, as she unzipped his jeans and shamelessly reached inside, feeling how hard he was.

Pound.

Their hearts' went, as they fell into a rhythm of grinding against each other. Yet they weren't close enough – not yet.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

"STOP!"

Robin and Patrick jumped, startled by the sudden loud voice that yelled at them. They looked up, and there stood Carly Corinthos, in the middle of Patrick's living room.

At first, nobody moved, all of them too shocked to do so. Robin and Patrick shocked at her appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and Carly shocked at the sight of Little Miss Holier-Than-Thou and the usually intelligent Dr. Drake going at it on the floor like rabbits. She thought he had better taste than that. She concluded he must have been desperate, for she couldn't think of a single reason why Patrick would be with Robin.

The initial shock wore off a few seconds later, and both Robin and Patrick scrambled to find their respective clothing and cover themselves' up. Carly laughed as she turned partially away, enjoying the knowledge of Robin's embarrassment.

"Carly, would you mind telling me exactly what the hell you're doing here?" Patrick barked, frustrated that he didn't get to finish what Robin and him had started.

"Saving you from a big mistake you'll regret for the rest of your life." Carly responded, not even bothering to look at Robin.

"First off, you have no right to insert yourself into a situation between Robin and myself that doesn't in any way involve you. And second, you have no right to insult Robin, especially after everything I've heard about you. And third..." Patrick yelled while walking towards Carly, growing more and more worked up. "...you have no right to come into my home unannounced, and uninvited."

"How quickly you forget." Carly drawled. "Last time I was here, you invited me to come over whenever I pleased. What was it you said? 'Anytime you're in the neighborhood'?"

"A simple formality, one which I take back." Patrick muttered, glancing down in the direction of Robin.

"'Formality'?" Carly repeated tauntingly, glancing towards Robin, making sure she was listening. "Funny, I don't recall there being anything 'formal' between us at all."

Carly leaned closer into Patrick.

Patrick took a step backwards.

"Whatever was between us – or rather, what you _think_ was between us – doesn't give you the right to break into my apartment!"

Carly simply laughed.

"Honey." She said, tossing her jacket and purse onto the table by the door. "I knocked several times. And besides, how could I break in when you gave me a key?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
